1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tong including a continuous composite belt and methods for making and using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a tong including a handle assembly, a jaw assembly, a hook plate assembly and a continuous composite belt, where the belt is secured to the hook plate and jaw assemblies and methods for making and using the tong to rotate or turn a pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current tongs for use in the oil industry and other related industries use linked chains to wrap around the piping so that the pipe can be broken-down or made up. Although these linked chains are manufactured to high precision and to withstand pressure well in excess of their operating limits. However, when such linked chains fail, the chains can cause metal pieces to be ejected from the chain at relatively high velocity.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a tong apparatus including a continuous composite belt in place of a chain to reduce down time in the event of a tong failure and to reduce the risk of harm to personnel and/or other equipment in the event of tong failure.